Detrás de una sonrisa
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: La sonrisa de Mino oculta grandes misterios. Una sonrisa que no es más que una fachada para el dolor de su corazón. Fanfic paralelo a Ni siempre, ni nunca. Respuesta a la pregunta, ¿y si Mino hubiera sido con quien Risako engañaba a Miyagi?


**Detrás de una sonrisa**

Quien miraba su sonrisa asumía de inmediato que él era una persona feliz y que su vida transcurría sin preocupaciones. Sonreía, porque no existía nadie que pudiera entender el vacío que había en su interior y antes de tener que soportar a todo mundo preguntándole la razón de su tristeza o su mal humor, fijaba su sonrisa y todos eran amables con él.

Pero algo le hacía falta, sentía que no había nadie que pudiera darle el amor que necesitaba y recibir todo lo que él podía dar.

Aquel día había salido a hacer algunas diligencias y se detuvo en un café para descansar un momento. Le estaba dando un vistazo a su manuscrito cuando notó que la mujer en la mesa de enfrente estaba llorando. Era hermosa, pero lucía tan desolada.

Casi no pensó lo que hacía, se levantó, sacó su pañuelo y se acercó a ella. Apenas le dijo unas palabras y ella salió de su trance, lo miró y aceptó su pañuelo. Aquella pobre criatura sufría por amor, porque tenía un gran amor en su interior y el deseo de ser amada de la misma forma.

Sintió el deseo de protegerla, de salvarla de esa miseria en la que parecía vivir y quizá ella sería capaz de llenar ese vacío en su propio corazón.

Era tan fácil conversar con ella y perder la noción del tiempo. Aún tenía cosas qué hacer, comenzaba un ciclo y casi no había trabajo pero no podía llegar muy tarde a Marukawa. Se despidió, pero no se marchó hasta que obtuvo la promesa de que volverían a verse al siguiente día.

Sonreía, esta vez genuinamente. Su fachada siempre había sido tan perfecta que probablemente nadie notaría la diferencia. Hizo el trabajo con diligencia y se marchó a casa.

La escena en el café se repitió al día siguiente, y asi durante casi un mes. Era el último día que podría verla pues había llegado el punto crítico del ciclo. Se sentía triste, no quería dejarla y estaba seguro que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Fue un impulso repentino del que no pudo librarse a tiempo. Aquellos labios de color carmesí lo invitaban a robarle un beso y no se negó a aquella provocación. Quizá la sorpresa había sido mucha para ella pues no le correspondió, pero tampoco le plantó una bofetada cuando se separó de sus labios.

Tenía que ser sincero con ella, pero no sabía como. Al menos tendría un poco más de tiempo para pensar las cosas mientras se encargaba de su trabajo.

Ella lucía nerviosa la siguiente vez que se vieron. Nerviosa y aún así no dijo una sola vez que sólo quería que fueran amigos, así que tomó valor y de forma muy seria le declaró sus intenciones de iniciar una relación seria.

La observó dudar, debatir consigo misma. Supuso que la diferencia de edad le resultaba incómoda, pero se sorprendió que tras un largo y angustioso silencio, aceptara su propuesta.

Aquello lo había vuelto el hombre más dichoso del universo.

Ahora era capaz de despertar temprano por la mañana y comenzar el día con todos los ánimos. Ella no era dada a las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero en la intimidad era muy apasionada. Con ella se habían despertado sus deseos más ocultos, tanto que con frecuencia se vieron encerrados en un baño público, intentando no hacer ruido cada vez que alguien llegaba.

Amaba a esa mujer y comenzaba a hacer planes de cómo debería proponerle que pasaran el resto de sus vidas juntos. Aunque a veces ella tenía esa mirada perdida que le recordaba lo poco que sabía sobre su vida y la razón de su miseria.

Una tarde, cuando su cita casi llegaba a su fin, ella pronunció una invitación que él había anhelado varios meses. Ir a su casa representaba un paso más en el desarrollo de su relación. Era el último día antes del pico de aquel ciclo, así que era una excelente despedida temporal.

Apenas pudo contenerse una vez ella cerró la puerta. Comenzó a besarla y acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, ella no rompió el beso y lo condujo hasta la habitación donde la ropa dejó de ser un estorbo y dejaron salir aquellos sonidos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron conteniendo.

Ambos alcanzaron el climax justo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El hombre que apareció tras de ella apenas le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y posó sus ojos sobre ella, que lejos de sorprenderse parecía desafiarlo con la mirada. Él se marchó un par de segundos después.

Ella comenzó a llorar, encogiéndose sobre su costado hasta alcanzar posición fetal. Él quería marcharse, aún no entendía todo lo que había ocurrido pero comenzaba a hacerse a la idea. Era solo que aún se preocupaba demasiado por ella y no podía dejarla en aquel estado. Colocó con delicadeza su mano en su espalda, tratándo de controlarla.

-No me compadezcas -sollozó- odiame, es lo que se supone que hagas.

-¿Por qué tendría que odiarte, Risa-san?

Le tomó un par de minutos tranquilizarse lo suficiente para revelarle toda la verdad, que era una mujer casada y que solo quería darle celos a su marido. Esa traición rompió en mil pedazos su corazón, pero compadecía a aquella mujer por tener que recurrir a tales medidas.

Jamás lo había amado, él fue sólo una herramienta.

Sonrió aunque por dentro sentía cómo su alma se desgarraba.

-Está bien, Risa-san, lo entiendo.

Se vistió sin mucha prisa, pero antes de marcharse se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo sí te amé, Risako.

* * *

><p><em>¿De dónde salió la personalidad de Mino y la idea de que fue el amante de Risako? Pues debo darle crédito a las chicas del rol y sus pensamientos crack, pero también a Alex quien hace un excelente papel volviendo a Mino en alguien tan sensual que esta propuesta no parecía imposible.<em>


End file.
